


You’re Leaving?

by BorderlineSociopathic (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, be nice, dont hate me, i did a thing, it’s my first fic, kageyama goes bye bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BorderlineSociopathic
Summary: Uh, so the titles not the best but I didn’t know what else to put. And this is a short fic so I don’t really have a summary except for, Kageyama dies, Hinata’s really sad about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You’re Leaving?

Hinata wasn’t the most pessimistic person in the world.

Scratch that, he was rarely, if ever, pessimistic. So he didn’t really give it much thought when Kageyama hadn’t called him to say he was off the plane and coming home now. He chalked it up to there being a delay or something simple and easy like that. But, god, he wished he would hurry up so that all their friends that were there didn’t end up going home before he got here. 

“Hey, shorty, when’s the King going to be here?” Hinata scrunched his face up at Tsukishima’s nickname for his fiancé. Tsuki just smirked.

“Hm, I don’t kno-oh! That’s him calling now!” Hinata eagerly picked up his ringing phone to answer and all his friends gathered around them (presumably to eavesdrop) so they could hear. He decided to put it in speaker for their convenience, the ever amazing person he is. 

“Hey, Tobi! Are you almost here because-”

“Hinata.”

Hinata didn’t make a sound. That tone, that voice, it meant Kageyama had something to say. Something he needed to say and if Hinata interrupted he’d have his head.

He heard a thick swallow in the other end of the line and Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, looking up to meet Daichi’s concerned eyes. 

“Sho, do you remember the first time we met?” That wasn’t expected. But of course he did. He couldn’t forget.

“Yeah, you asked me what I had been doing for three years.” He meant it as a joke, a little tease, but the sharp inhale on the other line told him it hit deeper than he had intended.

“You’re better now, Shouyou. Maybe even better than me-”

“Tobio, I don't even play anymore-” He was cut off by the sounds of screams in the background. He sat up straighter just as the people in the house turned from making gagging noises at their affection and listening attentively.

“Tobio,” he started, voice shaking, “w-what’s happening?”

“I-” a shot rang clear through the air and Hinata almost dropped his phone in a panic.

“Oh my god, Tobio, Tobio, what's wrong! Are you there?” He looked up to see the concerned and afraid eyes. Even Kenma had put his game down and was clinging slightly to a disturbe Kuroo. Tears gathered in Hinata’s eyes. 

“I love you, Shouyou, I love you so much. And I know I don’t say it enough, I know, and I promise I do. I really do love you.” Hinata choked out a sob and gripped his phone tighter. 

“Tobi, what are you saying! You can tell me you love me when you get home!” There was a short, humorless laugh.

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it home, baby.” Silence. And then there were inhales from around the room. Kageyama had to have heard them because he let out a tiny, surprised gasp and began to speak again. 

“Kei, I need you to look after him for me. Please.”

“King–“ 

“Just promise me.”

“I promise.”

At this point, the phone had been pried from Hinata’s grasp, from who he didn’t know, and tears were flowing down his cheeks in a steady stream.

“Tobio,” his voice broke, “b-but what about our wedding? A-and our plans? Gay adoption and marriage was just legalized, a-and we’re supposed to meet Aiko in a week. I-,” he could not finish his sentence. 

“I know, god baby, I know. But I can’t. But I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you—“ another shot.

Kageyama couldn’t finish his sentence, and Hinata wasn’t sure he could finish his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Short, I know, but I haven’t read many (or seen) fics where Kageyama dies so I wrote it myself 😌 Queen behavior, honestly.


End file.
